1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor panel.
2. Background Description
WO 01/75247 A1 discloses a floor panel which, on a first side edge, has connecting means for locking in the transverse and vertical directions. These locking means are arranged on the longitudinal side of the panel and bring about locking by the connecting means being introduced and pivoted into a corresponding recess of a second panel. The transverse side of the panel has two snap-in hooks which, when the panels are laid, are intended to engage in corresponding undercuts of an adjacent panel and to hinder the vertical movement between the laid panels. The two snap-in hooks are located vertically one above the other.
The disadvantage with such a profile is the fact that such a profile configuration does not ensure that the panels are securely locked with one another since the snap-in hooks, which are arranged one above the other, are pressed in during the laying movement and, in the case of a resilient underlying surface, for example carpet, the transverse side springs out of the locking means when the panels are stepped on with force. This is also due to the fact that the panel provided with the snap-in hooks is angled slightly relative to the corresponding panel when stepped on, with the result that the panel twists out to some extent.